A Shroomish Skirmish (LAoPtS)
Plot Everyone has stopped for lunch in the Shroomish Forest. Corphish steals Torchic's food after polishing off its own, which starts a fight. Ash attempts to get Corphish to apologize and Pikachu tries to stop the heated exchange, subsequently everyone gets shocked by him. That doesn't stop the fighting, and everyone is forced to return their Pokémon to their Poké Balls as Corphish and Torchic exchange several Bubble Beams and Embers. Elsewhere, Team Rocket are starving, and Meowth recalls the last time that they had real food. A piece of fruit rolls towards the group, catching James' attention and everyone begins to squabble over it. They soon realize it belongs to a group of Shroomish, and go on to chase after them for more fruit. Back with Ash and his friends, Grovyle uses Leaf Blade to end the conflict, and Torchic runs into May's arms crying and Ash thanks Grovyle for resolving the fight. Team Rocket happily eat the stolen apples as the angry Shroomish watch on. Meowth translates their anger to Jessie and James, but dismisses their warnings. Several more Shroomish appear, jumping down from the trees and unexpectedly the new arrivals suddenly evolve into Breloom. While fleeing, Team Rocket run straight into Ash and his friends. They launch into their motto, but soon stop to eat some of Brock's cooking, and then resume the motto from where they left off earlier. However, the angry Breloom have followed them and proceed to use a combined Mach Punch which sends everyone blasting off. May and Mudkip find themselves on a tree branch hanging above a large, deep ravine. Torchic, crying, lands with Corphish and follows the Pokémon as it leads them away. Ash and Brock land together somewhere in the forest with Pikachu and Swellow. The two Pokémon are then instructed to search for the others, but only seconds later, Ash and Brock are again confronted by the Breloom. Ash wants to fight but Brock doesn't, and they both flee. Meowth and Max soon meet up with Torchic and Corphish. Meanwhile, May and Mudkip soon spot Jessie and James run passed them. Despite May's warning the pair land on the same precarious tree branch that May and Mudkip landed on. Jessie and James hug each other desperately after noticing the steep drop. However, Torchic is still sad and appears to be hungry. Meanwhile, Ash still wants to fight the Pokémon but Brock drags him off. While running, the two friends end up rolling down a hill. Pikachu and Swellow later meet up with Meowth and Max, who have been cornered by the Breloom against a rock face. Pikachu joins the fight while Swellow searches for Ash. Ash and Brock fall on top of Team Rocket, and they all plunge into the gorge below. They are saved by a Rapid Spin attack from Forretress. Moments later, Swellow reports back. Meanwhile, Pikachu and one of the Breloom's Iron Tail's clash together, and much to Meowth's surprise Piakchu is sent flying into a gorge wall. Corphish stands in the way and takes a Mach Punch to protect Torchic. It continues to be beaten up by the four Breloom. Corphish is almost knocked out, but is saved by the sudden arrival of Mudkip's Water Gun, as Max greets his older sister. Corphish is well and truly battered, but Torchic who up until now had been cowering, intervenes and appears angry. Torchic then evolves into Combusken. Everyone is on the scene now, surprised to see May's newly evolved Pokémon. One of the Breloom orders a one-on-one battle against Combusken, which it accepts. Breloom prepares to land an Iron Tail attack, but is struck by Combusken's Peck. Following Max's advice, May orders Combusken use a Fire Spin attack. However Breloom simply Mach punches through the attack and is about to land another one on Combusken. Brock urges May to keep her calm, and Max recommends a Sky Uppercut. The attacks hit its mark, sending Breloom flying. The wild Pokémon is not quite finished yet and challenges Combusken to hand-to-hand combat. Combusken obliges, and a vicious fight ensues. Both Pokémon are hit numerous times in the face by punches and kicks, and in the end a cross-counter knocks out both Pokémon. Team Rocket, while complimenting the fighting Pokémon, inadvertently say something to annoy both Breloom and Combusken, and are subsequently blasted off by their combined attacks. Combusken and Breloom have developed respect for each other and shake each other's hands. Brock declares that it is time for another break and makes more food to satisfy everyone's appetites. Over the meal, Brock notes that he was impressed by Combusken's hand-to-hand combat skills while Ash admits the intense fight has given him new ideas for his upcoming Fortree Gym battle. Again, Corphish tries to steal some food, but this time it is glared at by Combusken. The Ruffian Pokémon is frightened off, causing Pikachu and Combusken to chuckle. Major events * May's Torchic evolves into Combusken and learns Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut.